Drama GAJE Play
by Mana Maru
Summary: Natsu, Erza, Gray, dan Lucy terpaksa melakukan sebuah drama karena si Author udah melas (?) gak karuan, dengan terpaksa mereka melakukan permintaan si Author gaje ini :v, bagaimana perjuangan mereka saat bermain drama?...CEKIDOT(?)!, Mind for RnR? :3


Drama GAJE Play

•

•

•

Disclaimer : Hiro Mashima, tapi FIC nya Maru yg buatt :3 #eh

•

•

•

Rate : T

Genre : Humor, Adventure

•

•

•

Summary : Natsu, Erza, Gray, dan Lucy terpaksa melakukan sebuah drama karena si Author udah melas (?) gak karuan, dengan terpaksa mereka melakukan permintaan si Author gaje ini :v, bagaimana perjuangan mereka saat bermain drama?...CEKIDOT(?)!,

Mind for RnR? :3

•

•

•

Warning : Ke-Gaje-an Author yang menyebar di seluruh penjuru cerita, Typo bertebaran dimana-mana, abal-abal, Drama-Drama versi Author sendiri(?), Humor garing, OOC, bahasa nggak baku, dll.

Don't like, don't read, okay? :3, ini demi menjaga keamanan sekitar sini(?) /apa hubungannya/.

•

•

•

Maru : Minna!, kembali lagi dengan Maru yang baru pertama kali masuk di Forum Fairy Tail! XD #eh.

Shayora (OC) : sudah-sudah, nggak usah banyak bacot(?) Lagi.

All chara : ENJOY CHAPTER 1 NYAWW(?)!~

•

•

•

•

Chapter 01 : Snow White (versi Author sendiri)~

•

•

•

•

Pada suatu pagi(?) sang Author Maru sedang melas(?) Kepada beberapa anggota Fairy Tail, atau bisa dibilang hanya 1 ORANG, yaitu Natsu(?) :v.

Lucy : Erza, apa yang kau lakukan?.

Erza : memakan Kue, apa lagi?.

Lucy : ooh..., tidak, hanya bertanya.

*SFX : BRAKKK!(?)* tiba-tiba pintu guild terbuka dengan lebar yang menyebabkan suara yang sangat Cetarrrrr membahana(?).

Natsu : GUYS, GUYS!, AKU DAPET BERITA PENTING! *nerobos masuk sambil teriak-teriak layaknya seorang ibu-ibu yang kejambret(?)*.

All : berita apa, berita apa?! (Mind : seserem apa sih tu berita sampe-sampe si Natsu teriak-teriak? -_-).

Natsu : Kita dapat tugas dari si Author!.

All : Tugas apa?! (Mind : halah, paling cuman disuruh nangkep ikan di empang doang).

Natsu : Kita Harus meragain Drama!.

... *hening*

3

.

.

.

2

.

.

.

1

.

.

.

All : WHUT?! *pada panik*.

Maru (Author) : *dari luar plot cerita(?)* muahahahaha!, itu adalah tugas untuk kalian! *ketawa bejat*.

All : *dengan berat hati* b-baiklah...

Maru : oke, ini adalah naskah untuk drama besok, ingat!, besok pagi sudah harus mulai!.

Lucy : thor, serius? -_-, KITA ADA BANYAK!, KENAPA NASKAHNYA CUMAN DIKASIH 1 NASKAH?!.

Kana : *liat Naskah yang halamannya tebel bgt(?)* eh, ma'brohhh(?)! Ni dialog nya ada banyak buangetttt!.

Erza : hmmm, ini tentang drama Snow white ya?.

Maru : yup, betul sekali.

All : WHUT?!.

Maru : yak, nah, ini silahkan ambil satu-satu *nunjukin akuarium kecil(?) Yang isinya kertas-kertas kecil yang digulung*.

Mereka pun mengambil kertas itu 1 orang 1, mulai dari Natsu, Gray, Lucy, Erza, Kana, Mira, Gajeel, Jellal, dan seterusnya.

Maru : silahkan kalian buka kertas itu.

Semuanya pun membuka kertas masing-masing dengan jantung deg-deg-an, keringat dingin ngucur, dan mata membelalak.

... *hening*

Lucy : Apa?!, Aku jadi Pangeran(?) Nya?! QAQ.

Rogue : aku jadi raja, bapaknya Lucy.

Levy : aku jadi ratu, ibunya Lucy.

Gray : aku jadi pemburu.

Erza : aku jadi Ratu nya.

Wendy : aku jadi cermin XD #apa.

Kana : aku jadi kurcaci.

Juvia : aku jadi kurcaci.

Mira : aku jadi kurcaci.

Lissana : aku jadi kurcaci.

Elfman : aku jadi kurcaci.

Jellal : aku jadi kurcaci.

Gajeel : aku jadi kurcaci.

Natsu : aku jadi putri salju QAQ.

... *hening*.

All : *natap Natsu dengan tatapan horor* WHUT?! *SFX : Jeng..jeng...(?)*.

Lucy : *nyamperin Natsu* Nat, tukeran peran yok, kau itu cowok tapi kenapa dapat peran sebagai cewek? QAQ.

Natsu : meleketehe(?), mana ku tau!, yaudah, tukeran peran yok!.

Lucy : ayok!.

Maru : wueitttt, gk boleh tukeran peran!.

Natsu 'n Lucy : WHUT?!.

Maru : *mangut-mangut* yap, mau gak mau kalian harus terima :3, oke-oke, ayo langsung ke stage! XD.

All : Stage apanya?.

Maru : itu *nunjuk Stage drama(?)*.

All : iya-iya.

Semua pun pergi ke Stage Drama, dan memulai Drama.

~DRAMA WORLD~

Suatu hari, hidup seorang Ratu yang amat cakep, tetapi sedikit Narsis(?), sang Ratu pun bertanya kepada cermin di dinding.

Erza : cermin, cermin, di dinding, siapakah orang tercantik di dunia ini?.

Wendy : Ratu adalah orang tercantik di dunia ini, tapi sayang Ratu itu narsis~.

Erza : *malah foto-foto* hohoho, itu benar sekali cermin.

Wendy : a-ano, namaku Wendy, bukannya cermin.

Erza : *ngacangin Wendy, malah liat keluar jendela* NJIRRR!, SALJUNYA BANYAK BANGET!.

Wendy : namanya juga musim dingin.

Erza : cermin, cermin, di dinding, siapakah orang tercantik di dunia ini?.

Wendy : Ratu adalah orang tercantik di dunia ini, dan, ohya.., namaku Wendy, bukan cermin! *emosi lv.1*.

Erza : *ngacangin Wendy, lalu membuka jendela* wuaahhh, keren!.

Wendy : ah, gue dikacangin -_- *main DS(?)*.

Erza : *main jarum, tiba-tiba tangan nya ketusuk sampai berdarah, melihat darah yang mengenai Salju* indahnya~ :v.

Wendy : *masih sibuk main DS* keren?.

Erza : andai saja aku punya seorang anak yang memiliki kulit seputih salju(?) Dengan rambut semerah darah(?)...

*SFX : CLINGG~* tiba-tiba keajaiban terjadi, tiba-tiba sang ratu mendapatkan seorang anak yang entah asalnya dari mana*.

Erza : waahh, harapanku terwujud!.

Wendy : itu sungguh-sungguh terjadi!, hore untuk Ratu Erza! *teriak-teriak*.

*SFX : (suara kamera) CKREKKK, CKREKKK!*.

Erza : *gaya-gaya pose ala Cherry Belle(?)* *Erza : AUTHOR!, APA-APAAN TUH?! *ngegampar Maru*.

~SKIP TIME~

Akhirnya sesi photo-photo pun berakhir(?).

Erza : nah!, bagaimana menurutmu cermin!, gayaku tadi bagus kan? XD *narsis*.

Wendy : yap, gaya Ratu sungguh "WAW"!, dan..., Namaku Wendy!, bukan cermin! *headbang (emg cermin bisa?)*.

Erza : oke, ayo kembali fokus ke bayi itu *nunjuk bayi(?) Jatoh dari langit*.

Wendy : AAHH!, THOR!, WENDY DISIKSA MULU DISINI!.

Maru (dari luar stage) : *bisikin Wendy* kan, kamu ceritanya jadi cermin.

Wendy : oh iya.

~BACK TO STAGE~

Erza : baik lah..., nama untuk anak ini..., bagaimana kalau putri salju?.

Wendy : ummm, nama itu bagus!, tapi lebih bagus lagi jika diberi nama Natsu!.

Erza : ummm, nama itu juga bagus, tapi lebih baik namanya putri salju.

Wendy : tapi lebih baik namanya Natsu, karena warna rambutnya merah.

Erza : cermin, kau buta warna ya?, bisa liat kan?, warna rambutnya pink!.

Wendy : Merah!.

Erza : Pink!.

Wendy : Merah!.

Erza : Pink!.

Wendy : Merah!.

Erza : Pink!.

Wendy : kalau begitu ayo tanya Author!.

Erza : oke!.

Wendy : Thor!, warna nya yg bener apa?!.

Maru : warna hitam! *JDUAKK* o-oke!, warna Pink!.

Erza : noh kan!, warna pink!, lagian buta warna sih! #eh.

Wendy : gimana mau liat?!, aku kan cermin!.

Erza : oiya..., dan 1 lg..., THOR!, GUE BILANGNYA KAN TU ANAK PUNYA RAMBUT SEMERAH DARAH!, NGAPA JADI WARNA PINK?!.

Maru : *ngikik(?)* hihihi.

Erza : oke-oke!.

Wendy : jadi namanya Natsu ya!.

Erza : nggak!, namanya Putri Salju!.

~SKIP TIME~

Setelah perselisihan tentang nama, akhirnya mereka sepakat akan memberi nama putri salju, tapi tetap dipanggil Natsu #eh.

~SKIP TIME (13 Tahun kemudian)~

Sekarang Natsu berumur 13 tahun, dia memiliki rambut yang pendek, mau tau kenapa?.

~FLASHBACK~

Natsu : Ma, boleh rambutku dipotong?.

Erza : memang kenapa nak?.

Natsu : punya rambut panjang itu rempong banget!.

Erza : hmm, ya, silahkan saja *kembali narsis di depan kamera(?)*.

Natsu : TENGKIYUU MAAA!~.

Erza : ho-oh.

~END OF FLASHBACK~

Dan itulah cerita sekitar nya.

Erza : *nyamperin cermin* cermin, cermin, di dinding, siapakah orang tercantik di dunia ini?.

Wendy : Ratu lah yang paling cantik di dunia ini, tapi Natsu 1000 kali lebih cantik, karena Ratu sudah ngacangin aku -_-.

Erza : apa?!, Natsu?!.

Wendy : yup *mangut-mangut*.

Erza : aku tidak terima!.

Wendy : emang siapa yang nyuruh Ratu terima?, itu takdir bro(?)!, terima aja!.

Erza : oh ya *pergi ke luar*.

Gray : *lagi masak di dapur, walau sebenarnya dia jadi pemburu(?) Sambil bersenandung* AI WAN YUUUUU~ AI NIIIT YUUU~ AI LAP YUUUU~atama no nakagangan natteru myuujikku HEPIIII~ ROOOTTEEESSSIIIOOONGGG~ *teriak-teriak*.

Readers (luar plot cerita) : *nabok author* itu namanya teriak-teriak!.

Erza : *manggil Gray* GRAYY!.

Gray : apa? *bawa-bawa penggorengan*.

Erza : aku ingin tanya, dimana Natsu?!.

Gray : lagi keluar, katanya lg mungutin mayat binatang(?).

Erza : aku ingin kau membunuhnya!.

Gray : memang kenapa?.

Erza : karena..., dia lebih cantik dariku!.

Gray : so...?.

Erza : *ambil golok* lu denger kan?, kerjakan atau gue bacok lo! *ngomong ala perampok*.

Gray : *langsung ngibrit* (mind : bagaimana ya caranya supaya Ratu percaya aku telah membunuh Natsu?, tapi pada akhir-akhirnya, aku kgk mau bunuh Natsu -_-) *getok-getok kepala*.

Tiba-tiba otak Gray yang cemerlang pun mendapatkan ide.

Gray : aha! *nunggu ada gambar animasi bohlam muncul di atas kepalanya(?)*.

Maru : *masih sibuk main hp*.

Gray : *ngencengin suaranya* AHA! *masih nungguin bohlam animasi nyala(?)*.

Maru : *masih main hp*.

Gray : *lempar batako ke kepala Maru* AHA!, WOI AUTHOR!, BOHLAMNYA MANA?!.

Maru : *kena timpuk* oh iya, tunggu *nyalahin bohlam animasi di atas kepala Gray*.

Gray : Aha!, aku punya ide! *nyamperin Natsu*.

Natsu : *masukin mayat-mayat binatang ke tempat sampah(?)*.

Gray : Natsu-chaaannn!.

Natsu : apa?.

Gray : aku ingin kau bersembunyi!.

Natsu : buat?, dari?.

Gray : ya dari emak mu lah -_-.

Natsu : oke! *ngibrit ke hutan*.

Gray : *balik lagi ke istana(?)* sudah saya laksanakan Ratu! *hormat pake sodet(?)*.

Erza : good... *nyamperin cermin(?)* cermin, cermin, di dinding, siapakah orang paling cantik di dunia ini?.

Wendy : kan udah dibilang, ratu lah yg paling cantik, tetapi Natsu-chan 1000 kali lebih cantik, jangan nanya mulu napa, nanyanya itu mulu lg.

Erza : *gk denger* yaa~.

Gray : Ratu!, lihat!, ada kompetisi kenarsisan(?)!.

Erza : dimana?!.

Gray : di toko kamera!.

Erza : aku harus kesana! *keluar dari istana*.

Gray : *nyamperin cermin* Cermin!, kau tau gak?.

Wendy : tau apa?.

Gray : Natsu belum mati.

Wendy : ooohh.

Gray : aku mau minta tolong.

Wendy : minta tolong apa?.

Gray : aku mau kamu jaga rahasia ini!, jangan sampai Ratu mengetahui kalau Natsu belum mati.

Wendy : imbalannya?, hmm, gimana ya? :v *berpikir ala cermin alay(?)*.

Gray : oke, aku akan memberikanmu ini *nunjuk buku berisi FIC NaLu(?)*.

Wendy : oke! *berbinar*.

Gray : good!, nah ini bukunya! *ngasih buku FIC NaLu*.

Wendy : wohooo! *ooc*.

Gray : *balik lagi ke dapur*.

~NATSU SIDE~

Disisi lain, Natsu berada di dalam sebuah hutan belantara, tersesat~.

Natsu tenggelam~

Dalam lautan~

Pepohonan~

Natsu tenggelam dan tak tau arah jalan pulang~

Natsu dan Lucy~

Butiran garam(?)~

*author digebukin*.

*Oke, back to story*

Natsu : jiahhh, udah jam 6 malam, sebaiknya aku mencari tempat berlindung untuk sementara *jalan ke dalam hutan*.

Dan setelah 15 menit berjalan, akhirnya Natsu menemukan...

Menemukan...

Menemukan...

Menemukan...

Menemukan sebuat rumah!.

Natsu : gubuk kali thor -_-.

Maru : yahh, sama aja lah.

Natsu : *masuk ke dalam rumah tadi* waw(?)!, ajaib!, baru aja diomongin, eh, ketemu ni rumah!, panjang umur(?)!.

Dan hari mulai gelap, rasa penasaran pun makin menumpuk di benak Natsu(?).

Natsu : hah, aku lelah, dan lebih baik aku lihat rumah ini saja *masuk ke dalam rumah*.

~DISISI LAIN SI PEMILIK RUMAH(?)~

Kana : oi, kita kapan mau pulang?, dari tadi macul tanah mulu, tapi yang didapat cuman ini? *nunjuk tulang ikan*.

Mira : kan lumayan.

Lissana : yasudah, lebih baik kita pulang, hari sudah gelap.

All kurcaci(?) : YOSH!, AYO! *lari ke rumah*.

~NATSU SIDE~

Natsu : ah, ada makanan! *ngibrit ke dapur* Waw!, ada semu jengkol!, pete, ayam goreng, dan sambel terasi(?)!.

Akhirnya Natsu menghabiskan makanan gak elit yang tadi dia temukan.

Natsu : sekarang aku mengantuk *lanjut nyari kamar*.

Jellal : *nyampe didepan pintu* Rumah-kuuunnn(?), I miss you~ *meluk-meluk+nyium-nyium pintu(?)*.

Kana : *nendang Jellal(?)* udah, itu terlalu menjijikan+dramatis -_-.

Mira : *sudah didalam rumah* hei!, siapa yang memakan sayur jengkol(?) Ku?!.

Lissana : siapa yang makan menggunakan mangkok ku?!.

Gajeel : ah, sendok ama garpu gue dipake ama siapa?.

Jellal : siapa yang make pisau gue?.

Juvia : siapa yang pake gelas Juvia?.

Elfman : siapa yang pakai kursi gue?.

Maru (dari luar stage) : cari tau aja sendiri!, kepo! Hahahaha! #plak.

All kurcaci(?) : *lemparin maru pake sayur(?)*.

Maru : *kabur*.

Jellal : kalau begitu ayo cari tahu!.

Kana : lah, lu aja sono cari tahu, gue mah maunya cari tempe.

Mira : *tepok muka* aduh..., bukan gitu Kana, maksudnya kita cari tau orang nya, bukan cari tahu yang makanan itu.

Kana : ooo... *mangut-mangut*.

Lissana : ayo kita lihat kamar, bisa saja orang itu ada disana *jalan ke kamar*.

All kurcaci(?) : *ikut ke kamar*.

Dan mata mereka membelalak karena mereka melihat...

Melihat...

Melihat...

Melihat...

melihat..-melihat..-melihat... *kaset rusak(?)*.

Mereka melihat seseorang sedang tertidur diatas kasur milik Kana!.

Kana : Dafuq(?), kenapa kasur gue yang jadi korban? -_-.

Mira : terima saja, mungkin itu takdir(?) *puk-puk Kana*.

Lissana : *lihat Natsu* hei lihat!, dia seorang perempuan!.

All kurcaci(?) : *lihat* itu benar!.

Natsu : *bangun, liat para kurcaci* KYAAAA!, SETAN! *nendang kurcaci tadi(?)*.

All kurcaci : *mental(?)*

Kana : hoi, hoi, slow mas broh(?)!.

Natsu : eh, gomen, ini rumah kalian?.

All kurcaci : yup!.

Natsu : oh!, aku Natsu, boleh aku menumpang dirumah kalian?.

All kurcaci : silahkan!.

~SKIP TIME~

~BEBERAPA TAHUN KEMUDIAN~

Natsu berubah menjadi seorang perempuan yang memiliki rambut yang panjangnya melebihi rambut rapunzel(?), ralat, Natsu memiliki rambut sepundak, dan memiliki muka yang kawaii.

Kana : Minna, ada yang liat Natsu gak?.

Mira : itu ada diluar bersama para binatang.

Kana : oohhh.

~DISISI LAIN~

Di sebuah kerajaan, hiduplah seorang pangeran yang bernama Lucy (Lucy : gue cewek! *nyiram Author pake air mendidih(?)*) dia sedang bermain gundu(?).

Levy : nak Lucy, ayo kemari nak.

Lucy : *nyamperin Levy* ya?, napa bu?.

Rogue : kamu sudah punya pacar nak?.

Lucy : *menghela nafas* huh..., belum yah, bu.

Levy : kalau begitu, silahkan pergi untuk mencarinya.

Lucy : iye, tapi ayah, ibu, ongkosnya mana?.

Rogue : ini *ngasih 5000* itu uang jajannya sama ongkos ya.

Lucy : ... *sweatdrop* sedikit amat?.

Rogue : mau apa gak?.

Lucy : i-iya!, m-mau-mau! *ngambil uangnya* aku pergi ya! *ngibrit*.

~SKIP TIME~

Diperjalanan, akhirnya Lucy pun tersesat di hutan belantara(?).

Lucy : ah elah, dimana nih?, yahh kesasar, mana uang jajan gue abis semua lagi *lanjutin jalan*.

Lucy pun melanjutkan perjalanannya, dan setelah berjalan 16 menit, akhirnya dia sampai disebuah...

Disebuah...

Disebuah...

Disebuah gubuk bintang 5 hayalan si author (?) !.

Lucy : sebuah gubuk?, lebih baik aku melihat isinya *ngetok-ngetok pintu* ada orang?.

Mira : *nyuci piring* Minna, ada yang bisa buka-kan pintu?, ada orang, Kana bisa kau membuka-kan nya?.

Kana : *lagi nonton tv* u-uhhh, aku mau tapi *ngejulurin tangan (?)* uhh, aku tidak sampai *alasan.

Mira : *sweatdrop*.

Natsu : biar aku saja *jalan ke pintu, ngebuka pintu* iy-... *membelalak (?)*

Lucy : aku ingin tau ini rumah si- *membelalak juga (?)*

Mereka berdua saling bertatapan, saat Natsu menatap Lucy, Natsu berfikir Lucy memiliki mata yang... Errr, indah?, yap, dan Lucy juga berfikir sama seperti Natsu.

Lucy : ah, iya, perkenalkan, namaku Lucy, siapa namamu? *senyum*.

Natsu : ah, iya, namaku Natsu, salam kenal, apa yang kau lakukan disini?.

Lucy : aku sedang berkeliling.

Natsu : ooo, ayo silahkan masuk!.

~SKIP TIME~

Beberapa hari kemudian, Lucy dan Natsu menjadi lebih dekat, dan para kurcaci pun berfikir.

Mira : mereka cocok!.

Lissana : kupikir, sepertinya mereka saling suka lohhh.

Kana : betul juga, kita lihat saja.

Lucy : Natsu, bagaimana kalau kau ikut aku pergi ke istanaku?.

Natsu : benarkah?.

Lucy : yap, aku akan menunjukan dunia diluar sana.

Natsu : baiklah, aku ingin ikut... *senyum*.

All Kurcaci : hati-hati ya, jangan lupa main kemari lg ya (?) !.

NaLu : iya! *pergi* daaahhh!.

All kurcaci : daaahhh! *lambai-lambai.

Dan Akhirnya Natsu dan Lucy pun hidup bahagia selamanya, chapter 01 tamat(?).

•

•

•

•

Maru : yosh!, chapter 01 selesai!, nantikan drama lainnya di chapter selanjutnya~.

Shayora : oke, sekian, dan terakhir..., Review please? :3.


End file.
